


How to get away with pranking (and almost murder)

by lantia4ever



Series: How Bucky got away with (murder) Tony [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers are good bros, Bucky & Tony have their revenge, Bucky's POV, Fluff, ITAB prompt continued, JARVIS explains everything, M/M, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), SO MUCH FLUFF, Tumblr: imaginetonyandbucky, Winter Soldier almost has his revenge, and new mission is accepted, apologies are accepted, but Bucky has a better idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lantia4ever/pseuds/lantia4ever
Summary: Months after Bucky finally got his one moment alone with Tony (that escalated into many more moments alone with Tony), he finds himself staring at the genius with the dumbest, most lovestruck expression he didn't even know he was capable of and wonders if he really deserves to have this. To have him.Thankfully, JARVIS was very persuasive and the Soldier is always there to talk murder.A 'tag' toHow to get away with (murder) Tony...or more like a second chapter really ^^ So read that before delving into this one.





	How to get away with pranking (and almost murder)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Turns out, you were wondering what really happened with all the Avengers and JARVIS going hardcore protective in the previous story...well, so was I ;D So here's my version of events, with some added revenge against the Avengers, fluff with Tony and murder times with the Soldier.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy! ^^

_**oooOOOooo** _

 

“Ewww, seriously?!” Clint shoots back out of the kitchen the instant he spots them – making out by the stove. “What is this now, the Tower of horrors?!”

Tony chuckles, pulling away from him. “Come back inside, Birdbrain, and take notes. Bet Laura would appreciate a couple new techniques!”

Bucky shakes his head and watches Clint shuffle back into the kitchen with a soul-burning glare aimed at the engineer.

“Haha, funny. No, _hilarious_! So you guys are madly in love, we get it for fuck’s sake! Does that mean you gotta make out like horny teenagers everywhere in the Tower now?!”

“Yep, that’s exactly what it means,” Tony nods. “In fact, you might consider yourself lucky that you’re walking in on us _just_ making out,” he wiggles his eyebrows at the archer who groans, covering his ears.

“Don’t even put that image in my head! You’re awful friends,” he whines, grabs a box of cereal and bolts out of the room.

“He’s spent months cockblocking us and we’re the awful friends here?! Rude!” Tony calls after the man, resting his head on Bucky’s metal shoulder.

After just few months of dating one Tony Stark, Bucky has to admit he would hate to ever be on the man’s bad side. The Avengers must have come to the same conclusion because since the grand McDonald’s intervention of 2017, they’re getting a taste of their own medicine.

Not the ‘we’re not letting you stay alone with Tony in one room’ kinda medicine, but more like the ‘we are using JARVIS against you and making out at places we know you’re heading off to’ kinda medicine. Like…the elevator at 5AM, for Steve’s own benefit. The gym’s locker room at 2PM for Natasha’s eyes only. The sauna after dinner, catching Bruce off-guard every time. The common room before, during and after movie night for all to see. Or the kitchen right now, 8:15 AM stat, when dadClint automatically rises up for daily morning sustenance.

Karma really is a bitch. But Bucky would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. And the Winter Soldier would most definitely be lying, because he’s completely raveling in their suffering. At least he doesn’t want to kill them anymore.

 _Keep thinking that. One more weird look from Wilson and I will smother him in his sleep_.

Never mind.

“What are you two up to?” Tony asks with a smile. He’s quickly figured out how his inner dealing with the Soldier works and catches onto the random frowns, snorts and smirks immediately, knowing where it’s coming from. Bucky thought it would weird him out, but instead he’s amused.

“Nothin’. But Sam should prolly go easy on the stink-eyes from now on.”

“Ah, Soldier doesn’t approve, huh?”

“What _does_ he approve of?” he sighs, cursing his moody alter-ego in his head.

“Uh, hello? Me, of course,” he grins – not one of those ugly fake press grins, but a real, beaming one with teeth, sparkling eyes and all that.

 _Definitely approve_.

Bucky chuckles and thanks every God he can think of that the Soldier really does approve of Tony, so he doesn’t have to worry about the engineer ending up on Soldier’s ever-extending murder list. The Soldier pays little attention to them otherwise, specifically when it comes to their more…intimate activities – also something to be thankful for. The last thing he needs is to educate an assassin in emotions or worse - sex.

“Of course,” Bucky grins back and steals another, deep kiss interrupted only by a long sigh coming from the doorway.

“Don’t mind me,” Bruce mutters and delves into preparing himself a hefty breakfast, while ignoring the couple.

Tony pulls back eventually and glances at the other scientist briefly. “Alright. Time to science shit up,” he whispers.

“Try not to accidentally take over the world today, yeah?”

He holds his chest, eyes widening in shock. “Me? Never! That’s JARVIS’s favorite pastime.”

“ _I am not sure what to say to that_ ,” the AI reacts.

“See? He can’t even deny it,” Tony shrugs and with a hasty smooch to his cheek, he moves his attention to Bruce and their latest project.

He leans back against the counter and watches the two brainiacs spin ideas between themselves while frying eggs and making coffee. He doesn’t understand half of what they’re saying, but there is something mesmerizing about watching them work. Well…watching Tony work. Or just watching Tony.

Yeah, he might have a bit of a bias there. He does get to do that now, though. Watch him with a dumb-struck, lovey-dovey expression whenever he wants to. Go down to the workshop whenever he wants to. Be alone with him, touch him, laugh with him, kiss him…he can do all that now without anyone awkwardly inserting themselves into the picture.

It took Tony quite some time to assure him that yes, he really can do all that and no, he is not in the least to blame for the Avengers switching into overprotective mode. To be completely honest, it took one late evening spent talking with JARVIS two months ago, a day or two after their very much successful French bistro date.

 

* * *

 

 

_Tony was good at hiding his anger, but Bucky could tell he was seething. He yelled and glared at the team the entire morning after. Then he locked himself in the workshop and continued his reprimanding interrogation with the AI that stood behind the whole thing. At the end of the day, JARVIS wasn’t reinstalled as an announcer in inter-state bus lines, but he’d be getting some real cold treatment from the engineer for the next few days._

_After successful date number two that ended with a needy kiss by the elevator – one Bucky couldn’t get out of his head for hours because it might have kinda blissfully rebooted his abused brain – JARVIS interrupted his daydreaming in the common room with his usual polite and correct voice._

_“Could I steal a moment of your time, Sergeant Barnes?”_

_Nobody but the AI ever called him a Sergeant. Was he still a Sergeant? Or a part of the army at all? Being proclaimed KIA, the answer was probably no. JARVIS didn’t really care about semantics. Everyone called Stevie Captain even though it had nothing to do with his actual military rank back in the days, too, so whatever._

_“Sure thing. Ya need somethin’?”_

_He stayed silent for a long minute. “I believe I owe you an explanation. Of my previous actions, I mean.”_

_“You really don’t, JAR - ”_

_“But I do, Sergeant. I have completely miscalculated the situation and I simply cannot allow you to continue on thinking my actions were in any way warranted or even justified.”_

_“They were,” he insisted, stopping him for a moment. “You wanted to protect Tony, I get it. S’what you do.”_

_“That is not entirely true,” he replied, sounding as guilty as a genius artificial intelligence can sound. “Please, let me explain.”_

_He sat back against the fluffy cushions of the sofa, nodding to the empty room. Sometimes it kinda bothered him that JARVIS had no body or at least a face…something he could look at while talking to him, observe his emotions and mimicry. It was a Soldier thing probably. Not being able to identify and watch his target always made him cranky. Not that the AI was a target or anything._

_He received a growl in return from his inner companion, who probably would have killed JARVIS if he knew how. They still had a long way to go when it comes to assassinating._

_“Go on, J.”_

_“Protecting Master Stark is of course one of my primary functions – as is protecting this Tower and the team and anyone in need of protection, really. Yes. But there are certain…boundaries I might have overstepped this time.”_

_“When it comes to protecting someone you care about, there ain’t no boundaries to overstep, JARVIS. I appeared out of nowhere – a brainwashed, former HYDRA assassin on your doorstep who said he’s all good now no need to worry. S’good that you worried, it’s better safe than sorry, right?”_

_“Perhaps. But that was not the reason I did what I did,” he pressed on vehemently._

_“It wasn’t?” he frowned. That didn’t make any sense._

_“I have had enough time to determine you are not a threat to anybody in the Tower within the first few days of your stay here. Your history with HYDRA was of no concern to me when it came to the safety of the Avengers. Not only because they could fend you off in case of an emergency, but I had every reason to believe you would not willingly hurt them even if provoked.”_

_“Alright…then I really don’t understand.”_

_“I might have noticed a certain…interest, that Sir had in you. First I thought it was simply because of the metal arm but based on experience, I recognized it as something else as well. And then you reciprocated the interest, which made me invested in making sure Sir doesn’t get hurt. Again.”_

_“Hurt…again,” he repeated, frown deepening._

_“Indeed, Sergeant. Hurt. Again. Let’s just say Sir had the most unfortunate history when it came to people he decided to trust and let get close to him. Whether they were acquaintances, friends or lovers, some took their newly found privilege and abused it in any way they could and I simply couldn’t allow anyone to gain that sort of malicious power again. So…I have voiced some of my concerns to the team and they helped me…keep watch over the situation.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“And we might have taken things…too far. Both you and Sir have every right to be upset with us – with me,” he corrects himself. “Please do not blame the team for my paranoia. I was wrong and I beg your forgiveness.”_

 

* * *

 

 

In that moment, it all clicked in his head. Considering his head has been messed with so hard in the past he wasn’t sure he was still capable of understanding anything new at all. But _that_ he understood.

JARVIS wasn’t protecting Tony from him or the Winter Soldier, not specifically. He wasn’t afraid Bucky would lose it and the Winter Soldier would go berserk and try to murder Tony and everyone in the Tower…he was simply afraid of them hurting the engineer – betray his trust, use it against him, use _him_ , abuse him.

For the first time since he broke away from HYDRA he felt the undeniable urge to kill someone in all the horrifying, brutal ways only the Winter Soldier knows.

Watching Tony so care-free right now, all up in his element talking crazy science with Bruce, it still got his blood pressure sky high thinking about what kind of an asshole could ever hurt the man in _any_ way.

_Still don’t want to go on a murder spree with me?_

It riled him up to a point he was seeing red, but the Winter Soldier was turning all kinds of _primal_. His wrath was no longer pointed at the Avengers…at least not entirely. Instead he insisted they threaten JARVIS to reveal the identity of every single person that ever dared to harm Tony so they could then hunt them down, torture them for days and _maybe_ kill them after that, if they’re lucky.

 _It’s tempting_ , he admits.

 _Then let’s pack up our guns and go_.

It _really is_ tempting; grab a gun, buy some tape and…stuff at Wallmart and go hunting. It would be so easy. Sure, they haven’t done any killing in well over a year…not that kinda killing. But it’s something they will never be able to forget. It’s their second nature. Sometimes he worries it’s their primary nature, actually. That they will never be able to escape what HYDRA’s done to them.

And that is the only reason he ignores the urge, ignores the Soldier’s constant pestering and growling, ignores the anger he feels whenever he lets his mind wander and imagine just how bad it had to be that JARVIS thought it necessary to go to such length to protect his creator.

The only way they can start coping with what they’ve done is to redirect all that anger and darkness into the exact opposite.

Instead of wasting his time with Tony’s tormentors, he will spend his every waking minute pampering the engineer in ways he’s never been pampered ever before. Breakfasts to bed, romantic dinners, flowers…JARVIS mentioned he liked flowers, he needs to research that some more. Hell, if him, the Soldier and JARVIS join forces, they will be unstoppable.

He…loves Tony.

The words hadn’t been said yet, but he was always a man of action rather than words, if his memory serves him right. He’ll say the words, one day, but before that he will make Tony _feel loved_ first.

_Pffft…fine. No torturing and murder. But I get to torment the birdbrains, at least a little bit._

_Done_ , he smirks. He suspected the Soldier cared about Tony as well, but that he cared enough to even give up murder, now that’s a revelation.

_Don’t get too excited. If I ever see someone messing with him, I will slit their throat before they can look terrified._

He chuckles at that, making the two scientists look at him in confusion. “Don’t mind me. Just me and the Soldier…finding some much needed common ground about somethin’,” he explains, enjoying the bright smile that lights up Tony’s face.

“Good going, you two. Play nice while me and Brucie-bear tackle the next big invention in the lab, okay?” he winks at us.

“Oh we will. Free up your evening and we’ll show you exactly what we have in mind,” he adds, lowering his voice to the darkened, throaty tone only the Soldier spoke with…usually.

Tony blinks a couple times, while Bruce starts pushing him out of the kitchen.

“I’ll return him to you at five, bring lunch, oh and don’t – for the love of God – say any details about…whatever it is you have in mind, with me in the room. Ever. Thank you. See you later, Bucky,” the doctor says, sounding annoyed but sends him a warm smile anyway before disappearing around the corner.

He might even consider easing off on the retributional teasing and annoying of the team. Just not yet. He’s still enjoying that too much.

“Hey, JARVIS?”

“ _How can I be of service, Sergeant?_ ”

“Glad you asked…since this is something only you can help us with.”

“ _By all means, continue_.”

He grins, feeling an odd mixture of…content and excitement coming from the Soldier. It’s been a while since he had an actual mission, so it doesn’t surprise him.

The three of them are gonna be one hell of a team.

 

_**-Fin** _


End file.
